Un dernier regard en arrière
by rosinettedu26
Summary: Draco avance lentement vers la sortie, Hermione est morte sous ses yeux. Il prie Merlin de lui rendre vie, quitte à échanger la sienne.


Un dernier regard en arrière.

_Encore une fois, juste une dernière fois_.

Pas de regard en arrière. Pas de retour en arrière. Ou, si seulement... Merlin seul saurait.

Regarder une dernière fois ses yeux ambrées. Regarder une dernière fois leur douce beauté. Leur propriétaire au regard acharné.

Regarder une dernière fois ces yeux la. Juste eux. Pas plus, seulement deux yeux, deux précieuses pierres du soleil.

Se perdre dans leur profondeur. Y mettre toutes ses ardeurs. Jusqu'en oublier tout ses malheurs, retrouver la grâce du bonheur.

_Était-ce trop tard ? _

Si oui, pourquoi ? Il me le fallait tant ! Me parer d'un sourire d'enfant, de son sourire. Celui qui ne t'aspire à n'être jamais grand. J'aimerais tellement... Mais c'était trop tard. Même pas un dernier regard. Même pas un dernier baisé, comme s'il y avait déjà eu trop d'envolés. Même pas...

_Si son corps, vivace était ?_

Pourquoi, si ? Bon, ce serrait tellement. Les yeux fermés, paupières closent, cachant l'ambre convoitées. Oui, je partais. Sans me retourner. J'avais tellement espéré. Rêves vendus et sourires arrachés. J'avais souvent, oh combien de fois, osé crié « Lâche moi, Lâcheté. ». Oh, tout de mon père héritée, je m'en serais presque damné. Si ne n'était pas déjà fait. Dans le silence, j'avançais, à presque reculons, sans oser, ne jamais, me retourner.

_De toute façons qu'aurait-ce changé ?_

Pas vrai, hein ? Ma vie, n'aurait rien apportée à la sienne défunte. Si j'osais, j'aurais pu me fixais. Je ne voulais plus voir, pas voir. Si sa vie était, est et serait, que Merlin m'en gratifie. J'en échangerais ma vie. Simplement pour voir une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois ces pierres du soleils. Qui me faire une telle grâce? Si je n'étais, ne suis et ne saurais pas, je ferais d'elle une vie toujours là. Que mon âme meurtrit, soit sacrifiée, écartelée et immolée.

_Si possible était-ce, qui en retournerait ?_

Aucunement la belle, ni ces magnifiques pierres du soleil. Ni ses mèches rebelles qui tombait chaque fois sur. Ces cheveux, si brun, que le chocolat en serait déchu. Jamais si en vie que la nuit, les yeux clos, les cheveux désentravent ternis. Qui ferait de cela un portrait, que d'art serait soulignés ? Moi, pas certainement. Présentement, je partais sans un derniers regard. Sans un dernier mot. Sans un dernier souffle.

_Qui a dit que les mots n'étaient pas ce qu'il y a de plus beau ? _

Sûrement pas moi. De sa bouche, maintenant si sèche et livide, seul trois petits avaient raison de moi. Si je pouvais les entendre une dernière fois. ces trois petits mots, ceux qui m'émeuvent chaque fois. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à me retourner une dernière fois. Les entendent me serait tout de même impossible. Seul un retour dans le passé me le permettrait. Ce n'est tellement pas ce que je voulais ! J'airais simplement voulu, entendre ces mots une dernière fois, voir ses yeux et ses cheveux une dernière fois... Je ne sentais plus rien.

_Que voulais-je sentir de toutes façon ?_

Seulement un parfum plus doux que celui de la mort. Un parfum qu'on veut respirer encore et encore. Un parfum, une douce mélodie, sur une mort inodore.J'accusais la flore, de nous offrir de telles odeurs, c'était si inhumain, si malsain, presque destructeur. J'aurais voulu pouvoir humer une dernière fois, ce parfum, son odeur, fruits des bois. Encore, une dernière fois. À défaut même de me répéter. Une dernière fois, je voudrais la voir papillonner. J'aurais du la protéger.

_Qui d'autre l'aurais pu ?_

Oui, qui l'aurais pu ? Moi seul le devais, lui devait. Il le fallait, mais tout à dérapé. Une dernière fois j'aimerais, voir ses yeux ambrés et yeux cheveux chocolatés, sentir son parfum, qui est à damner un saint, entendre quelques petits mots, trois, qui au yeux d'autre puissent paraître si quelconques. Un sacrifice, une âme, une vie, un corps, contre un autre. Seulement une enveloppe charnelle, si importante pourtant. Merlin, c'était une prière, une supplication, une requête, la dernière. Celle d'un foutu condamné à mort. Je me sacrifiais. Un contre Un, un échange, comme un remplacement.

_Accepted ? _

Je partais, sans un regard en arrière. Sans un dernière mot. Dans mon dernier souffle. La tête basse, les épaules relâchées, les bras ballant, le désespoir dans la vue et la mort au cœur. Je partais sans un regard en arrière, de peur d'y voir encore la mort. Comme toujours. Je partais, quand j'ai entendu une voix douce mais faiblarde souffler dans mon dos _"Draco...". _Je partais sans un regard, lorsque la seule que je n'ai jamais aimée, la seule que je n'aurais du approcher, la seule que je n'aurais du que regarder, celle que j'avais brisée, mon nom, elle avait prononcée.

_Merlin si j'osais?_

Et, j'avais enfin osais. Je m'étais retourné. Je voyais ses yeux ambrés, ses perles, ses diamants, ses pierres du soleil, me fixer, tendrement. Je la voyais papillonner des yeux, et comprenais enfin. Merlin, grâce à toi d'avoir entendu ma prière. Je regardais vers ma convoitise. J'avais osais me retourner. Alors, à ce moment, alors que je me sentais partir, je soufflais une dernière fois, les trois petits mots qui me manquerons le plus, une fois dans l'au-delà. _"Je t'aime, Hermione." _

_J'avais osé me retourner une dernière fois. _

Et sous son regard de nouveaux éveillé, je senti mon âme s'envoler, quitter mon corps et la terre au passage. Merlin avait répondu à mes prières silencieuses. Je ne vivais plus, dès lors, mais peut peut m'importais, elle était vive. Plus qu'un dernier regard en arrière, je lui avais rendu ce que je lui avais pris. Mais ce n'était pas seulement un échange de bon procédé.

_C'était bien plus que cela. _

__._._.__

_**C'était un petit One Shot, séance de déprime. On t'aime Drakinouchet d'3 ! ^^ **_

_**J'aime pas trop le drama, mais je voulais trop en écrire un petit O.S. Alors cet après midi je me suis lancée. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **_

_**Bisous à tous, bonne soirée**_

_**Rosinettedu26**_


End file.
